The Blue Egg
by GoldenRaptor
Summary: There aren't many things that unnerve Lugia, the gaurdian of the sea, but a tiny blue egg is the one thing that can turn the calm sea beast into a nervous wreck. Oneshot Deepseashipping, Lugia/Kyore.


Ok, I know I said it'd be a while before I'd get this one out, and I know I have a bazillion other things I need to work on like As Free as the Wind and some other stories that are yet to be revealed but come on, I couldn't resist! This is a oneshot (a long oneshot, but still a oneshot) of one of my personal favorite shippings, Deepseashipping Lugia/Kyogre (or Oceanshipping which ever you prefer). It's more family than romance and a bit of humor. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are much appreciated. ;)

* * *

The water was dyed a dark blue in the regal underwater temple of Akusha. The sunlight barely made it's way down to such depths in the daytime, and by night it was virtually impossible to see. The only light was provided by a heard of Laturn the lived just nearby.

It was quiet for not only was sound easily swallowed up by the vast oceans, nobody was awake at such a late hour. That is, nobody except Lugia, the legendary Beast of the Sea.

The silver bird Pokemon slipped through the silence of the night, gliding easily down the long palace hallways. Bubbles rose up from every sudden movement he made, and then disappeared into the shadows above. The light of the Laturn flashing off his magnificent feathers. Lugia ducked into the shadows in an attempt to keep hidden. When the timing was right he continued down the halls until he reached the room he was looking for. The room was bare, other than a few decorations and gifts from friends. In the center of the room stood a nest of seaweed and decorated by the shells and in the center of the nest, a blue egg.

The egg had quite the interesting appearance. It was transparent and seemed to be full of water. In the very center, there was a crimson oval, possibly the child growing deep within. A smile played across Lugia's face as he swam up to the blue egg.

"Hello there little egg, I was just coming to check on you. I thought I heard a noise." He said to the egg. He turned his long neck, looking around the room. Of course, like the many other times he came to check, there was nothing in sight.

"Well, I guess there's nothing here. Maybe I'm being to careful. What do you think?" He asked, sounding as if he'd actually get a response. He smiled down at the egg.

"Well, I guess there's no such thing as too careful. Especially when dealing with something so precious." Lugia said taking a long time to look at the blue egg. He took some of the seaweed into his mouth and rapped it tighter around it to make sure it was warm enough.

"There, you look pretty warm now, but do you feel safe enough?" He asked more to himself then to the egg.

"Well, Sharpedo are known to pick off the eggs of other Pokemon." He said checking outside the room, looking over his shoulder at the egg.

"Hmm, well there's no one out here. No use scaring you like that, with all of this talk of Sharpedo and such." He said preparing to leave the egg in the darkness of the room, but turning around when he felt an unnerving feeling in his stomach.

"Well, maybe I'm more afraid then you are. I guess I'll stay for just a little while longer, it'll be more reassuring to the both of us." Lugia said hastily turning back to the room. To be back with the egg, it made him feel reassured that someone would be there with it. However, he still felt nervous that something would happen to the egg and found himself circling the room several times to make sure there where no intruders lurking in the shadows of the ceiling or hiding just outside the door. When he was sure there was nothing to fear, he took some time to relax.

"I guess it's safe now. I guess I can relax a little more, you can too." He said making his way back the tiny blue egg.

"Can I sit down, or would that make you too crowded?" He asked quietly. Lugia half expected the egg to respond to the question and half knew he was being a little crazy, but waited anyway.

"I'll just sit down, but I wont get to close." He said sitting next to the nest. He gently slipped his tail behind the egg and pulled so more of the slimy seaweed around it. Lugia relaxed next to the egg, completely unaware that he was being watched. Lugia rolled over on his side. He sighed and glanced back over at his egg.

"You can't sleep either huh? Well, maybe if I sing us a little lullaby, we can sleep a bit better, if you don't mind that is." He said smiling at the egg. He drew in a long breath, collecting oxygen directly from the surrounding waters, before letting out the deep song of the sea. The song was enough to sooth the beastliest of beast. It was even enough to becalm one of Heatran's angry tirades about how the human invaders of Stark Mountain where giving him a headache. Lugia stretched his wings and continued on with the song, only stopping when he heard a feminine giggle from the doorway. He spread his wings threateningly.

"Who's there, show yourself!" He growled flapping his wings and enveloping himself in a cloud of bubbles. The intruder revealed herself from the shadows. Lugia breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was only Kyorge. He smiled and turned back to his egg.

"See, I told you there was nothing to be afraid of. It's only mommy." He said reassuringly, his mate shook her head.

"Lugia, I'm glad you're so dedicated to our egg, but you haven't been sleeping for a week. I checked on the egg only thirty minutes before you got up to check again. Don't you think you're over doing it?" Lugia shook his head.

"You never know what can happen to an egg in thirty minutes. A whole pack of Sharpedo could be here and gone in that amount of time."

"Lugia, you know I'd never let anything happen to our egg. If anyone did come to take our egg, I'd have the whole ocean out looking for it. Every Gyrados, Goldeen and Golduck would be out to find it. You don't have to worry. Now come on and get some sleep." Kyogre said signaling to the door. Lugia glanced back at the blue egg and then at his mate. He then let out a sigh.

"Alright, you win." He said flicking his mighty tail to propel himself toward the door. Lugia and Kyogre made their way back to their bedroom. Lugia was swishing his tail back and forth in anticipation.

"Do you think I should check on it one more time?"

"No way Lugia. I'm not letting you miss anymore sleep. You'll be sick in bed if you don't sleep."

"I feel fine, I'm not even tired!" Lugia protest, but Kyogre scoffed.

"Please, do you remember what happened at Arceus's last meeting?" Lugia took some time to ponder this, and realized that oddly he didn't even remember a meeting.

"I don't recall…" He said scratching his head with his silvery wing.

"That's because you where sleeping the whole time. You where snoring so loud that Arceus called the whole thing off and told me to bring you back when you get a decent sleep!" Lugia's eyes grew wide.

"Oh no! I did that! I'm sorry, Kyogre. I didn't even know… I'm sorry irresponsible!"

"Lugia, you're not irresponsible. I think you're the opposite actually, you take too much responsibility for everything that happens. You need to mellow out some more and take time to relax. Don't be so nervous, I mean I'm nervous too but you need to take time to just lay back and relax." Lugia nodded in agreement.

"I guess you're right. Let's get to bed then, my eye balls feel like they could roll back at any moment!" Lugia said with a laugh. Kyogre gave Lugia a peck on the lips before leading him back to bed for some well earned rest.

* * *

The next day, Cresselia, Shaymin and Latias had taken a day to relax by themselves on Fullmoon Island. It was the perfect day for that too, the sun was bright and shining and there wasn't a cloud in the bright blue sky.

"It was a nice of you to invite us to your island, Cresselia." Latias yawned hovering just above the deep, blue water. Cresselia was floating a bit father in. She had her graceful neck bent and her eyes where closed. She opened them slightly and noticed that Shaymin was still sitting on the white, heated sand.

"Why don't you come on in, Shaymin? The water" Shaymin shook her head.

"As much as I love to the beach, the saltwater and I don't agree at very well. You see, salt makes my flower wilt, and it could be forever before it grows back."

"Oh, well couldn't you just make it grow back? I mean, that is your power. The growing of plants" Cresselia added. Shaymin grinned.

"I like how you think. Wait for me, I'm coming in!" Shaymin called running for the water, her tiny legs kicking up sand behind her. She jumped onto a nearby rock near the shore.

"CANNON BAAAALLLL!" She yelled tucking her arms and legs into her body in a Defense Curl. She looked like a flowered bush falling from the sky. She landed in the water with a small splash. Her tiny white head poked up from the vast blue waters.

"This is sooooo relaxing!" She sighed rolling onto her back and floating about. While the three where relaxing, the winded started to blow slightly and dark clouds formed high in the sky. The girls looked up.

"What happened?" The instant Latias asked, the wind picked up considerably. Rain came pouring down from the heavens and thunder clapped.

"Everyone, out of the water!" Cresselia cried in fear of being struck by a bolt of lightening. Just as everyone had made it safely to land, the sea began to bubble. The girls stood close together. Ready to attack if necessary.

"Hey guys!" I friendly yet familiar voice called from the water. The trio frowned.

"Kyogre!" They yelled angrily at there friend. When the onslaught of rain continued Kyogre grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, about that. I don't know how to make it stop!" She said with a laugh. Shaymin narrowed her eyes.

"You can let it rain but you can't clear it up?! That's just perfect! Well, I'll just fix that." Shaymin inhaling deeply. She summoned a strong amount of sunlight the penetrated through the clouds before breaking completely through. The golden sunlight poured down on the girls who applauded for Shaymin's quick thinking.

"It was nothing. Anyway, how's the egg?" Shaymin asked her water type friend. Kyogre grinned with pride.

"It's going great! I asked a friend of ours to look after it for a while. I'm pretty sure we don't have to worry with a Wailord looking after it. I mean, who'd want to tackle a Wailord!? I was telling Lugia just this morning…" Then her joy turned to concern for her mate.

"I just wish Lugia could relax more." She said sadly.

"Where is he then?" Cresselia asked hovering just above Kyogre.

"Well, I told him he was being to nervous. I sent him to Mt. Olympus for a day of relaxation with his friends." Kyogre said. The rest of the girls joined her in cool, gentle the water.

"Well, I sure hope they help. I mean you know how those idiots can be sometimes." Shaymin added in. Latias nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, those idiots have been known to make a bad situation worse!" She exclaimed.

"Well, hopefully it'll be okay. I mean, Ho-Oh's going to be there so it'll be alright… Right?"

"I bet it will be, you shouldn't worry so much." Cresselia added. Kyogre smiled and put her fins around each Pokemon.

"Thanks girls. That makes me feel a whole lot better." The trio of females continued to chatter joyfully, swimming around in the cool, calm water. Suddenly the fun stopped as they heard a bubbling noise.

"Did anyone see that?" Latias asked, looking to the spot where the bubbles had risen from. Everyone else shook their heads.

"No, Latias. I think you and Latios are just watching to many human movies about giant man eating Sharpedo." Latias's eyes narrowed.

"I'm telling ya, Fangs does exist!" She screamed flailing her arms around.

"Latias, I swam the seven seas and I'm telling you, Fangs is a horror movie. A bad one at that." Kyogre said.

"Fangs is the best horror movie I've ever seen!" Latias shrieked but everyone seemed to be against her on this one.

"You have no taste!" They all yelled at one time. Just at that moment Latias was risen high into the sky by something unseen. She waved her arms around screaming. Whatever it was it was huge. Bigger than Kyogre, even. When the water settled back down into the ocean, it was clear to see that it wasn't a threat, but the Wailord that was keeping watch over Kyogre's egg.

"Lady Kyogre, you'll never guess what just happened!?" Kyogre's eyes narrowed.

"Can you please explain why you aren't keeping watch over my egg?"

"I'll tell you why!"

"This better be a good reason." She said interrupting. Both whale Pokemon stared at each other. Sweat dropped from Warlord's huge, slick body.

"W-well my lady. There was some movement from the inside… and…" Wailord was cut off by Kyogre's excited squeal of joy. Any signs of anger had instantly vanished from her face.

"Did you hear that ladies? I'm gonna be a mommy!"

"Kyogre, that's great…" Latias began, but she was cut off again by Kyogre.

"This is the day I've been waiting for, Latias! Can you believe it!?"

"Kyogre,"

"Shhhh, don't ruin my moment. Woo hoo!" She cried breaching from the water and diving back in.

"I gotta see this, I cant miss this. I gotta go, go GO!"

"KYOGRE!" Kyogre stopped her "happy dance" to turn to her friend.

"Yeah?"

"What about Lugia, you promised him that you wouldn't let him miss it!" Latios screamed. Kyogre stopped in mid swim. She turned to her dragon type companion.

"Oh my Arceus no! I can't go to him from here! Latias, you have to go for me! You're the fastest one!"

"Wha-me?!"

"Go, go, go, don't waste time! Fly, fly!" Kyogre cried waving her fins about wildly. Latias sighed and got ready to take off.

"If I don't make it back in time, please don't kill me." She said meekly. The navy whale responded by baring her razor sharp teeth.

"GO!" Latias didn't hesitate and darted into the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lugia was a in a valley near Mt. Olympus with Entei, Heatran, Raikou, Mewtwo and Ho-Oh. The sceanery in the valley was quite relaxing. Trees stood tall and full of delicicous fruit. There was a wind as gentle as a mother's caring hands. Skiploom and Jumpluff danced in the breeze and the tall grassed swayed gently. Even with the beatiful feild before him, Lugia just couldn't seem to relax. He laid down in the thick grass and stared into the blue sky. The group of male Pokwmon glanced over at the gaurdian of the sea. He did nothing but stare into the sky, sighing deeply.

"I think he's dead." Heatran said staring down at the silver bird of the sea. Raikou slapped the magma Pokemon in the back of the head eith his paw.

"Dude, we're trying to raise his spirits. Now shhh, just go along with me." He whispered to the other Pokemon who nodded. The yellow tiger Pokemon ambled over to the silver bird. He yawned and laid down on his back.

"Good idea, Lugia. Cloud watching is relaxing. Come on guys." He said signaling the rest of the male Pokemon to lay down on the grass. When nobody responded he gave them a glare and they proceeded to lay down.

"That one looks like a Pikachu, don't you see it guys?" Raikou asked in a feeble attept to cheer up the older male, but there where only a few mumbles of, "Sure" and "whatever".

"Umm, well… what do you see, Heatran?" Raikou said waving a yellow paw at the fluffy formations above.

"Huh? Oh, I see uhhhh. I see a cloud that looks like a Pecha Berry." The magma Pokemon responded trying to sound convincing.

"Ummm, great! How about you Ho-Oh?" Raikou said in a voice that sounded like he was talking to a baby Pokemon. Ho-Oh narrowed his eyes, not really enjoying the fact that his own son was talking to him like he was only just born yesterday.

"I see Pokeball." The raindbow Pokemon said monotonously.

"Cool daddyo. So how about you, my brother?" He said turning to the fire lion next to him. Entei sighed deeply.

"Raikou, this is so stupid! I don't even see how you could possibly- hey that cloud looks just like me!" He said pointing to a blob of a cloud that looked nothing like him. Raikou stared at his brother who normally had a pretty good head on his shoulders.

"Yeah, ummm the best looking cloud I've ever seen."

"I know." Entei said arrogantly folding his forepaws across his chest. Raikou truned over to Mewtwo with a fake smile.

"So, Mewtwo how about you? In that huge brain of yours, I bet you have a ton of ideas."

"I see the condensation of water molecules." He said obviously not amused by the childish concept of cloud watching. However, Raikou was not ready to give up.

"Come on now, have some imagination."

"Fine, I see the annihilation of the human race. How's that for imagination?" He said flicking his broad purple tail in irritation. Raikou blinked.

"Umm, well it's… imaginative… anyway how about you Lugia, what do you see?"

"I see… clouds… I'm sorry guys. I just can't into the mood. It's just…"

"Come on, tell Dr. Raikou what's bothering you?" The electric tiger asked putting a paw on the sea guardian's shoulder.

"Well, the egg and… what if when it hatches they don't like me?" Lugia said bending his long silver neck in shame. It was true this was one of the many fears he had about the birth of his new child. Raikou's jaw nearly dropped when he heard this.

"Like you?! Well, Uncle Lugia, I don't see what's not to like! I like you more than _my _father!"

"You do, do you?!" Ho-oh, growled. Raikou sat and laughed sheepishly.

"Uhhh, no Father Ho-Oh. You know I was just kidding, but Lugia you're really cool anyway. If that kid doesn't adore you, then I think Kyogre must've dropped the egg and screwed up their head!" Everyone stared in disbelief at Raikou for the choice of his last few words.

"Which she would never do!" He said quickly catching himself.

"Thanks guys, I guess I feel sorta better." He said sitting up. Raikou grinned widely.

"Good, now lets try the cloud thing again. What do you see now, Lugia?"

"Well," The bird of the sea said squinting.

"I see a cloud that looks an awful lot like my niece, Latias." Everyone looked up at the sky.

"Yeah, I see it too." Heatran said looking up at the red and white dragon Pokemon. Mewtwo sat up and sighed.

"You guys are stupider than I thought. That _is _Latias." The rest of the male Pokemon squinted their eyes at the red Pokemon in the sky. She was coming down rapidly apon the group of male Pokemon.

"Look, out, I think she gonna crash!" Raikou called out. Everyone dodged the diving dragon Pokemon, who nearly took off everyone's heads with her. Latias span into a stop, panting.

"Latias, are you nuts!? You nearly killed us!" Raikou growled, but Latias waved off the older Pokemon's anger and rushed straight to her uncle.

"Lugia, uncle Lugia! You won't believe what's happening I mean really you gotta go, I mean now!"

"Latias, slow down! Take a few breaths or something!" Lugia shouted getting a hold of the smaller red Pokemon. Latias took a few deep breaths before attempting to tell the older Pokemon what was happening.

"Lugia, you have to go now. You have to go back home to Kyogre, cause the eggs gonna hatch." Lugia opened his mouth to say something but shut it quickly.

"Uncle Lugia?" Latias asked putting her paw on his wing, but without warning Lugia sped into the sky.

"Oh Arceus NO! I'm gonna miss it! I gotta go!" He screamed racing from the mountains peak. He beat his mighty wings to pick up speed, not caring what may happen to the surrounding environment. Trees where being blown apart and boulders where sent flying like tiny pebbles. He knew his wings would cause storms, but right now, he cared for nothing but the hatching of his egg. He cared for nothing but HIS future and HIS mate. The time was now and nothing was going to stop him from wittiness the moment. Absolutely nothing.

* * *

Lugia darted through the mountains, for now there was no one around to feel the wrath of his amazing wings, but he knew he'd have to cross through the mountains closer to humans and their Pokemon. It was the only way that he'd make it. He sighed and dove down into the lower mountains. Lugia felt the wind rush past him, ruffling his silver feathers as he flew.

"Mt. Olympus is near the sea. It wont be much longer now, I'm almost there!" He thought to himself. As he flew over the mountain range, he noticed a group of Pokemon standing in a ring around something. He flew down closer to see five Rhydon looking menacingly down at something, but their large rocky bodies hid it from view. When he dove down slightly more, he was able to see what the Rhydon where holding hostage. A trainer and his Charmeleon. The trainer appeared to be in his mid teens and the Charmeleon looked strong, but they where no mach for five healthy ground types.

"Come on, Charmeleon, Metal Claw!" The trainer called to the small, red Pokemon. The Charmeleon jumped up and readied it razor sharp claws for an attack, but it was slammed down by one of the enormous gray Pokemon's tails. The fire lizard skidded across the rocky earth. It struggled hard to get to it's feet, but it was knocked down by another attack. The trainer ran to his injured Pokemon, shelding it from futher danger. Lugia swallowed hard.

"Well, he looks like a strong, healthy trainer. Even if the Charmeleon doesn't do okay, then I'm sure the kid has another Pokemon, maybe a nice water or grass type. I'll just get going." He said to himself turning his back on the grim situation. He stopped in mid-flight when he heard the agonizing scream of the Charmeleon. He turned back to see that two of the Rhydon had gotten a firm hold on both the trainer and the Pokemon and where now crushing them both with their strong arms. Lugia flicked his massive tail in anticipation.

"Oh man, what do I do?! This kid could be killed, but…" Lugia thought of his transparent egg at home, sitting safely where it was loved and cared for. He remembered how much the child means to him, even though it hadn't even been born.

"Well, I promised Kyogre that I wouldn't miss the hatching, but this kid's someone's baby too, and I know I'd want someone to do the same for my kid!" Lugia swooped into the struggle, causing each Pokemon to focus their attention on him. Each Pokemon readied their own attack, but Lugia was much to fast for their slugish attacks. He attacked with Hydropump, swamping the monstrous ground types. Each Rhydon fell before him, only the strongest where able to get up. One of the largest of the pack jumped up, preparing for a Rock Slide attack, but Lugia fought back with another Hydropump.

"Super effective." Lugia said to himself preparing to finish the fight. He swung his massive, silver tail at the Rhydon, sending them over the edge of the cliff. When the deed was done, he didn't hesitate to get to the trainer who was laying face up on the rocky mountain soil.

"Hey kid, are you okay?! Wake up!" Lugia shouted using his telepathic voice. The trainer's eyes blinked open, staring up to the silver bird Pokemon.

"Huh, wah-Did you save me from those crazy Rhydon?" Lugia nodded his head. He lowered his head down to the trainer who tenderly reached a hand up to touch it.

"Wow, Lugia, the beast of the sea… Thank you… I" He said in awe. Lugia, lifted his head and spread his wings wide.

"Be good, kid. And stay safe." Was all he had to say before taking off. The trainer watched in amazement as he watched him go. Lugia would have loved to stick around, but he was running to late for that.

"Almost there, almost there!" He thought fallowing the winding rivers and streams to the ocean. Everything he past appeared as little more than a blur of color. He spiraled down into a fierce dive for the water, completely disregarding the thousands of human eyes watching him form th ocean shores. Normally he'd want to stay hidden, but today that didn't matter. As of now, the only thing in the entire world that mattered to him was his beautiful water queen and their egg. Nothing more.

Lugia only had a very short wile to go. He jetted through the deep blue ocean using his tail.

"Gotta make it, gotta do this for Kyogre." Was all that kept blazing through his mind. Other water Pokemon managed to get out of the sea guardian's way as he came jetting their way. Not even the bully Sharpedo dared to stand in his way. Pretty soon, the temple of Akusha was just in sight. The silver guardian used every ounce of strength he had to propel himself through the temple's welcoming doors. Though his race home was exhausting he didn't take time to rest and instantly darted for the nursery, however before he could make his way Kyogre was already there standing before him.

"Kyogre, I just made it back! You never would of believed…" But the sea queen didn't seem in the mood for talking. She let out a long sigh.

"What's wrong, what happened?" Lugia asked cluelessly. Kyogre shook her head in an attempt to fight back the tears.

"Lugia, you missed it! You missed it all, you missed the little shell breaking and his first sounds in the world you missed it!" Lugia fell silent. He thought he had just barely made it, but it turned out he'd just barley missed it. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it.

"I'm sorry, Kyogre… I… I didn't mean to hurt you I just…"

"I'm not hurt I'm just… disappointed… very disappointed that we didn't see it together…" She said putting a navy fin up to her face, sobbing gently. Lugia put his wings sofly on his mate's shoulder kissing her nose tenderly.

"Kyogre, if I tell you why I was so late, will that make you feel better?"

"Well, maybe… ok" She said pressing her head into Lugia's soft stomach.

"Well," He began with a gentle smile.

"I saved a child's life today, a human child. I was racing here trying to make it. I flew over mountains and was in the sight of thousands of humans, all for you Kyogre. You and that little egg, but there was one thing that sopped me. The young trainer that was under the attack of five Rhydon." Kyogre stopped crying and glanced up at her mate.

"I remember him, he was so scared. I just thought, you know, that's someone else's baby over there. I mean, just imagine if that was our child."

"I suppose you're right…" Lugia held his mate with his strong, silver wings.

"You know Kyogre, I may have missed the start of life for our baby, but I saved the life of someone else's." He said resting his chin on the navy orca's head. Kyogre nuzzled her nose into her guardian's chest.

"You know, you may have missed our child's hatching, but you still have to get a good look at him." Lugia eyes widened.

"Did you just say him?" Kyogre nodded and smiled.

"I wondered how long it'd take you to notice. Yes, my guardian, we have a son."

"Well come on! Let's go cherish the moment!" Lugia exclaimed leading his mate down the long temple corridors. A furry of bubbles trailed behind him as he raced towards the room. He stopped at the nursery near his own bedroom. He was overcome with joy at the sight before him. The tiny blue Pokemon was under a blanket of seaweed, half asleep. Lugia's smile turned into a grin of pride as he swam up to the nest.

"Hey there, little fella. Can I sit down or will that make you too crowded?" He asked as he did before, only this time the response he received was the content babbling of the baby Pokemon. Lugia embraced the baby Pokemon gently with his mighty wings.

"Hey there, I'm your daddy. Can you say daddy?" The blue Pokemon babbled and placed a fin on the silver guardian's nose. Kyogre swam up in front of her mate and nuzzled him with her nose.

"How do you feel now? Are your nerves back to normal?" Lugia smiled.

"I don't think I'll ever be back to normal. I'm the proudest, happiest Pokemon in the deep blue sea. I mean that Kyogre."

"I'm glad you feel that way." Lugia placed the tiny blue Pokemon back in the nest.

"What should we call him?"

"Well," The navy water queen began.

"I always liked Manaphy." Lugia patted the blue Pokemon on the head.

"Well, Manaphy, what do you think?" The baby Pokemon squealed in delight and grabbed hold of his father's enormous wing, causing both parents to laugh quietly.

"Ok, then it's settled. Welcome Baby Manaphy, Prince of the Sea." The silver guardian said beaming at his new family. He hugged his mate tightly.

"Kyogre, I love you so much." He siad nealry coming to tears. He was so overwhelmed by everything that he thought he actually would.

"I love you too, my Silver Sea Gaurdian." Kyogre said kissing her mate. the two only pulled away when the baby Pokemon started to wail and hold his fins out, demanding to be held.

"And we love you too, Manaphy." She said picking up the small blue Pokemon and holding him tightly in her fins. The small blue Pokemon instantly stopped crying and settled down between his mother and father. It couldn't have been a better start for the royal sea family.

* * *

Whew... Oneshot? That was more like a tenshot... ok bad joke, but I had alot of fun wrighting this fic, and I hope you all had a lot of fun reading it. Reveiws are much appreciated, thank u.;D


End file.
